


Karma is a bitch

by Saratoga3



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vomiting, seirin team doesn't know kuroko and kagami are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratoga3/pseuds/Saratoga3
Summary: A revenge go wrong leaves Kagami in quite a panic





	1. The revenge

**Author's Note:**

> So let's just say I was a bit bored. As always, English isn't my first language, so don't hesitate at making any comments correcting me, I'd actually be quite graeful. And now, enjoy!  
> (Update: I'm now revising this, and wow, did this note suck)

_"This should do it" Kagami happily examined his just finished piece of work. He had placed a couple of fake bugs in Koganei's bag, knowing how much he hated bugs, because a prank from time to time wouldn't kill anybody. And, oh boy, did he laught, his reaction was priceless. Every one laughted, but at the end, he apologised to Koganei, because it had been a bit cruel._

But as it seemed, an apology hadn't been enought, judging from the fact that he was now trapped in the storage room, with the door locked. At first he laughted it off, thinking he would be freed after a couple of minutes, but that wasn't the case, he realized, and that's when things started to go downhill.

Back at the gym, Kuroko had just arrived.   
"Good evening" he said, surprising everyone yhere with his presence.   
"Ah, Kuroko, good evening" said Hyuuga.   
"Well guys, now that everyone is here, let's start practice" Said Riko. But the blue haired boy noticed something strange.   
"Coach, Kagami-kun isn't here" They all looked around. Hyuuga was sure he had seen Kagami just minutes ago, but he didn't seem to be around.   
"That doesn't make any sense. I sent him and Koganei to get the balls earlier" He looked at Koganei.   
"Do you know where he is?" The cat looking boy scratched his head.   
"Actually, I may or may not have locked him in there as a revenge for yesterday. I was planning on letting him out in another twenty minutes"   
"Well" Said the coach. "Maybe we could leave him in there a bit longer, that should serve as a lesson not to prank other people" Kuroko wasn't expecting that answer.   
"We need to get him out right now" He harsly said.   
"Woah Kuroko, it's not like it's gonna kill him" Said Teppei.   
"Kagami-kun is claustrophobic. As far as we know he could be passed out in there" He said firmly.   
"Kuroko, are you sure about that?" The girl sounded worried.   
"Yes" The keys suddenly flew in his direction, so he caught them and quickly ran to the storage room, the others close behind him.

He opened the door. The inside of the room was pitch black, the air felt stuffed, and you could hear the distinct sound of crying. As he stepped inside, he could make out Kagami's figure: he was hunched over, his head buried between his knees. He was shaking really hard, his breathing was ragged, and it only seemed to be worsened by the constant sobs that assaulted him. Kuroko slowly approached him. If his calculations were correct, he had been in there for around ten minutes, and his panic attack was probably at it's peak. He kneeled in front of him and placed one of his hands on the other's knee.   
"Kagami-kun, can you hear me?" He obtained no response.   
"Taiga-kun, sweetie, it's okay. Please look at me" Pet names were unussual in their relationship, those were mostly used when they were really worried about the other, and never in front of the team, as their relationship wasn't public yet. Taiga slowly raised his head, and Kuroko was able to see tear tracks on his cheeks.   
"T-Tetsu?" His voice sounded small and broken, full of fear.   
"Yes, I'm here. Now let's get you out" He planted a kiss on the taller's forehead and helped him up. Then he slowly guided his boyfriend past their friends (they were looking from the door) And to the bench, where he took a moment to examine the other properly: he was shaking and looked sickly pale. Also, he had to do something about that breathing. He sat next to him, his hand steadily on the other's back.   
"Taiga-kun, I want you to breathe with me. In: one, two, three, four; and out: five, six, seven, eight. That's it, keep going. In. And out" He stopped guiding him once his breath was more or less normal, but as we know, all good things must come to an end.   
"Tetsu, I *gulp* 'm gonna be sick" He reacted quickly, taking them both out as fast as possible, just in time for Kagami to vomit all over the floor. Kuroko kept his hand on the other's back the whole time, and he was also there to catch him (kind of) when his boyfriend's legs gave out under his weight. Apart from them, only Hyuuga was outside, mainly because he wanted to make sure the player was okay, but also because everyone else was too shaken to move. He kneeled in front of them, avoiding the pool of vomit.   
"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" A nod.   
"Kuroko-kun, is there anything I can do to help?"   
"Yes. Could you bring us our stuff? I'm taking Taiga-kun home" He just nodded and went back inside. He came back five minutes later carrying both of their bags.   
"How is everyone else?" Asked Kuroko.   
"They're mostly okay. Koganei-kun was crying saying it was his fault. But don't worry, he'll get over it" Kagami blinked a couple of times before actually saying anything.   
"Tell him it's not his fault. I'll be okay tomorrow"  
"I'll tell him. See you tomorrow" The captain went back inside to transmit the message.   
"Come on Taiga-kun, we're going home" He helped him up again and guided him out of the school.   
"Do you want to stay over at my house? My parents aren't there and it's within a walking distance"   
"Sure, sounds good" He answered softly.

It took them almost an hour to reach Tetsuya's house, due to Kagami's pace. They didn't change their clothes or had dinner, they just went straight (get it?) to bed and fell asleep cuddling togther. And for once, Kuroko was the big spoon.


	2. Time to explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Kuroko and Kagami explaining how they ended up dating and Kagami's phobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A close friend of mine privately asked for a second chapter, so I couldn't say no.

The next day, both Kuroko and Kagami skipped morning practice, after deciding they neede the extra rest time, especially Kagami. They even missed the first period, although that was unintended. Overall, it was a pretty peaceful morning, Kuroko always so close to Kagami it was impossible not to realize his presence. They spent lunch time outside, as far as possible from everyone. And then afternoon pratice arrived. No one even bohered to hange their clothes, knowing the practice would be spent talking. The shadow and light duo were the last to arrive, and the red haired was received with a tight hug from Koganei, of course accompanied by tears. "I'm so sorry, Kagami! I didn't know, I'm sorry!" It took him a couple of seconds to react, but he put his arms around Koganei in a conforting way. "It's okay, I'm not mad, you couldn't have known" Koganei released him. "Realy?" "Really".

Once Koganei had calmed down, they all sat on the floor, forming a circle. "I guess we ought to explain a couple of things" Started Kuroko, who was sitting in Taiga's lap. "We're all ears" Said Riko. "Okay. So Tetsuya and I started dating about two months ago. I was spending the night at his place and it just kind of happened. We wanted to wait before teling, just in case it didn't work out" Explained the taller. "Okay, I need all the gossip. Who said it first?" The coach's eyes were shinning with curiosity. "Taiga-kun did. He was sleepy and accidentally said it. Come on Taiga-kun, don't blush like that" He said smirking. "Shut up, you know I can't help it!" Everyone bursted out laughting. Well everyone but Hyuuga. "I'm sorry, guys" He started, "But there is another matter we need to discuss" They suddenly looked serious, the air heavy with tension. "Kagami-kun please, explain what exactly happened in there" It was Teppei this time. "Well, as you now know, I'm claustrophobic. It doesn't usually bother me, it's only when I'm trapped somewhere that's locked. I feel like the walls are gonna crush me, and I also feel short of breath, like there's not enough oxigen, and I can't help it, I just panic" He started to look a bit pale, and they felt sorry for putting him through this, but hey neede to know. Riko asked the next question. "Do you know why this happens? Is it genetic, or is it link to something that happened in the past?" He started looking a bit worse. "I- It's because of- of something that happened" His eyes looked like those of an animal being haunted. "I-I-I got trapped and *gulp* Ca-Can you give me a minute?" Kuroko squished his hand to help him ground himself. "Do you want me to tell them?" "Yeah, please" "Okay then. Taiga-kun told me it's something that happend back in America. He was playing hide and seek with his friends when he got stucked in the janitor's room. He said it was like two by two meters, and was full of cleaning stuff. Also, it didn't have any light or air ducts. Turns out he barely made it. By the time they found him his was already unconscious and had run almost completely out of air. Ten minutes more and he wouldn't be here" They all looked at Kagami in shock, and realized he wasn't looking his best. "Tetsu, I need to get out" They quickly (kinda) stood up. "Give us five minutes" Said Kuroko as they stepped out. He focused his attetion on Taiga. "Hey, it's alright, we're out. You're okay" He placed his hand on Kagami's back, as it always seemed to calm him down. "I know. Why don't you go in ahead of me? I would like to be alone for a bit" Kuroko looked at him, his eyes full of concern. "Will you be okay?" " Yeah, I'll go back once I feel better" "Okay then. But if you're not back in fifteen minutes I'll come get you" With that said, he stepped back inside. "Kuroko-kun? Where's Kagami-kun?" Riko asked. "He said he wanted some time alone. I'll just keep going. So, as to how I found out about his phobia, it happened about two weeks after we started going out. He was staying at my house again, and I forgot to tell him the bathroom's lock was broken, so he got trapped. It only took me two minutes to get him out, as I had already figured how to open the door from the outside, but by that time he was already panicking. And turns out panic attacks can keep going even after you take the danger away. At that time I didn't know how to help him, and I could only watch until he fainted from hyperventilating. He was okay when he woke up, though, and we patiently talked about the cause. That's when I learnt what had happened" "But he didn't faint yesterday" Added Hyuuga. "That's because I took my time to learn how to help him out of a panic attack. That's also something I wanted to talk about" They saw Kagami slowly making his way into the gym and putting Kuroko back on his lap. He looked marginally better. " Coach, how much time do we have left?" Asked Kuroko. "About an hour" "That'll be enough. I'll tell you how to help someone who's having a panic attack, just in case it happens and I'm not around. Just so you know, you can't make the episode end by yourselves, you can only help the person suffering it to calm down. First of all, reassure them that they are okay, and take them away from the source of the problem as soon as possible. You'll have to experiment a bit with physical contact, as not everyone reacts the same way. Taiga-kun seems to calm down when I place my hand on his back, but there may be cases when the physical contact only makes it worse. Also, make sure they are not hurt, as they might try to break the door down or move around too much and break something. That's basically it" Even Kagami looked surprised. "Kuroko-kun, you know a lot about this, don't you?" Asked the girl. "After I first saw Taiga-kun having a panic attck, I went to a psycologist and asked what to do in those cases. I wanted to be prepared in case it happened again" Kagami kissed his head. "Thanks Tetsu" Hyuuga looked at the clock. "Okay guys, time to go. See you tomorrow"

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might write a fic about the first attack Kuroko witnessed, what do you think? What I will not write is the one of the janitor's room, doesn't inspire me .

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comments if you want a second chapter were they explain their relationship and how Kuroko discovered kagami's phobia.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading my story! :)


End file.
